LOST
by Uchiha Ouka
Summary: penyesalan sasuke terhadap sakura yang di cintai nya. tentang pengorbanan sakura untuk kakak tercinta nya Haruno Karin. serta keajaiban yang di terima sasuke setelah kepergian sakura. /Oneshoot/AU/OOC/DLDR/ Rnr please?


**LOST**

**By : Ouka Ciel**

**Pair : Sasusaku**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Bad, DLDR, etc**

**Summary : ketika rasa penyesalan terus menyeruak masuk dan menetap permanen di relung hatinya. Ketika semua rasa sesak tak dapat di bersihkan lagi. Ketika semua sakit, sesak, dan penyesalan ini nyata di hatinya, akankah ia masih berharap bahwa semua yang terjadi hanyalah mimpi? [Bad Summary]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-o-o-o- Happy Reading –o-o-o-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Penyesalan selalu ada di akhir cerita' itulah yang kini tepat berada di dalam fikiran seorang pemuda tampan bak dewa bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Kesedihan nya, penyesalan nya, bahkan cinta nya terkubur rapih di sebuah ruang yang tak mungkin terjamah oleh siapapun. Semuanya.. semuanya tertutup rapat dalam topeng datar nya.

Uchiha Sasuke merupakan pemuda berumur 25 tahun yang merupakan direktur utama di sebuah perusahaan nomor satu di jepang 'Uchiha Corporation'. Uchiha sasuke anak bungsu dari Fugaku dan Mikoto. Sasuke merupakan pemegang jabatan tertinggi Uchiha Group cabang Tokyo, sedangkan kakak nya Uchiha Itachi pemegang jabatan tertinggi di Uchiha Group cabang Paris.

Pemuda yang terkenal akan paras tampan nya serta wajah dingin dan otak jenius nya ini sedang memandang sendu pantai yang kini menjadi tempat nya melamunkan masalahnya. Tempat dimana awal pertemuan dirinya dengan gadis itu serta tempat dimana ia kehilangan sang gadis dengan sebuah penyesalan tak terbendung. Inilah kisahnya...

_Tokyo University of Art and Bussiness merupakan universitas elit nomor satu di Jepang kini tengah mengadakan perpisahan mahasiswa/i nya. Rangkaian acara yang telah di susun oleh panitia telah di laksanakan dengan sukses dan meriah – mungkin bisa di bilang paling sukses dan meriah sepanjang sejarah perpisahan Tokyo University. Uchiha sasuke selaku Presiden Mahasiswa (jika di SMA namanya ketua OSIS) memandang puas hasil kerja nya selama 4 bulan belakangan ini. Sasuke yang kini merupakan mahasiswa semester 4 menjadi ketua pelaksana perpisahan seniornya di kampus di bantu oleh anggota inti senat yaitu Shimura Sai, Hyuuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Karin, dan Yamanaka Ino. Saat ini para anggota inti senat sedang beristirahat di gazebo dekat penginapan mereka._

" _karin-nee ! " seorang gadis mungil berambut pink terlihat berlari bak anak-anak kecil yang mengejar layangan. Sungguh menggemaskan bukan?_

" _jangan lari saki nanti jatuh..! " teriak karin penuh rasa khawatir sambil menyentil pelan kening sakura_

" _dia siapa karin? Adikmu? " tanya naruto dengan alis bertaut_

" _haruno sakura desu.. yoroshiku senpai " sebuah senyum manis menghiasi wajah porselen sakura._

" _kyaaaaa! Manis sekali sakura " tubuh sakura terhuyung ke belakang akibat pelukan beringas ino dan hampir saja membuat nya jatuh jika saja lengan seseorang tidak menahan tubuh gadis pink tersebut_

" _a-arigatou senpai " ucap sakura setelah mengetahui siapa yang menahan nya. rona tipis merambat ke pipi gadis haruno bungsu tersebut._

" _hn hati-hati " singkat tapi sarat akan kelembutan. Itulah yang terlihat di nada sasuke_

" _hey karin, kami tidak pernah tau kau punya adik semanis ini " ucap neji penuh rasa heran. Ia meneliti sakura lekat-lekat sedangkan yang di tatap sontak bersembunyi di balik punggung sasuke._

" _kau membuat imouto ku takut neji. Dia mahasiswa baru semester 2 pindahan dari london " jelas karin sambil menarik tangan sakura untuk duduk di pangkuan nya. mereka semua mengangguk setuju dan mulai bercanda-ria. Disaat yang lain tertawa hanya ada satu orang yang terus menatap sakura dengan tajam. dialah.. Uchiha Sasuke._

.

Lepas dari pertemuan malam itu, hubungan sakura dan sasuke pun membaik. Diam-diam sasuke selalu mengawasi sakura, menjaga nya, dan membantu nya dalam semua masalah di kampus. Sasuke juga membantu sakura belajar hingga pada hari itu sebuah perasaan muncul. Perasaan hangat yang melingkupi mereka berdua. Perasaan yang mereka yakini adalah cinta.

" _waahh kamar sasuke senpai rapih ya ku kira kamar laki-laki akan sejorok kamar naruto senpai " gadis bermahkota pink tersebut menatap kagum kamar sasuke yang bernuansa biru gelap. Suasana nya terasa sejuk mungkin karena AC yang di nyalakan serta keadaan kamar yang rapih_

" _hn jangan samakan aku dengan si dobe itu sakura " sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya dan mengajak sakura duduk di ranjang king size nya._

" _kemarilah " dengan sebuah isyarat tangan, sasuke memanggil sakura sedangkan yang di panggil hanya menurut_

" _mana yang ingin kau tanyakan? " ucap sasuke sambil memperhatikan sakura. Dia begitu bahagia bersama sakura saat ini._

" _ah.. ini senpai mengenai basis data " tunjuk sakura. Dan mereka pun mulai belajar, dengan sabar sasuke mengajari sakura sampai gadis pujaan nya benar-benar mengerti._

_._

" _ah... lelah sekali,, ahaha tapi aku senang karena di ajarin sama senpai lebih mudah di pahami " sakura merebahkan tubuh kecilnya di ranjang sasuke sambil mencoba menetralisir detak jantungnya. Ya.. sejak ia masuk hingga belajar dengan jarak yang cukup dekat sakura mulai kewalahan mengatasi detak jantungnya yang menggila._

_Keadaan menjadi hening seketika. Sakura yang tiduran sedangkan sasuke duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang di samping sakura. Gerakan tiba-tiba sasuke yang kini tengah mengelus rambut sakura membuat gadis itu tersentak. Ia menatap iris kelam kakak kelas nya di kampus dengan tatapan bingung._

" _sakura.. " sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya masih tetap menawan emerald sakura dan mengunci tatapan nya. mereka sadar bahwa jantung keduanya dapat jelas terdengar dengan tempo yang cepat._

_CUP_

_Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir sakura, mengecap manis memabukkan yang ia rasa di permukaan bibir gadis di bawahnya. Dengan insting dadakan, sakura mengalungkan lengan nya di leher sasuke membuat jarak mereka semakin sempit. Tak pernah ada yang menyadari posisi mereka kini begitu menggoda. Lumatan lembut di berikan sasuke membuat sakura melenguh _

" _eunghhh senpaiii " desahan sakura yang begitu menggoda menggelapkan mata sasuke. Pagutan mereka mendalam dan semakin panas. Sasuke menggigit kecil bibir sakura sebagai izin untuk akses masuk ke dalam_

" _ahhhh sa-sukeeehh senpaii " hisapan, lumayan, belaian, hingga lumatan lembut dan penuh cinta mengalir begitu saja. Ini merupakan yang pertama bagi sakura dan ia menyukai sensasi ciuman sasuke._

_Kecupan kecil di hadiahi sasuke untuk menyudahi acara ciuman mereka. Diperhatikan wajah sakura yang kini benar-benar memerah_

" _kau milikku sakura.. milik seorang uchiha sasuke " di sentuh lagi bibir menggoda sakura dengan lembut meskipun hanya sebuah kecupan tanda sayang_

" _apa aku bisa menolak senpai? " sakura mengerling manis_

" _tentu tidak. Ayo ku antar pulang " dan hari itu kebahagiaan melingkupi mereka._

.

.

Tepat dua bulan hubungan mereka, tak mudah memang karena pasti ada saja yang mereka ributkan. Sasuke begitu overprotective terhadap sakura dan itu terlihat karena dimana ada sakura disitu pasti ada sasuke atau ketika sakura sedang bersama teman-teman wanitanya sasuke akan disana mengawasi gadis nya dari jarak yang tak begitu jauh.

Sasuke bukanlah pria romantis dengan segudang kata-kata penuh rayuan, ia hanya laki-laki biasa yang mencintai sakura dengan caranya sendiri. Terkadang tindakan nya melebihi kata-kata yang selalu ia lontarkan. Terkadang tindakan tak terduga nya lah yang membuat sasuke terlihat _gentleman_ dan itu membuat siapapun iri.

Sasuke dan sakura sadar mereka berdua memiliki posisi yang sama. Sasuke yang merupakan pangeran kampus yang cukup (sangat) populer sedangkan sakura adalah gadis yang juga incaran para laki-laki di kampus dan itu membuat mereka jengkel. Jika sasuke akan bersikap dingin dengan para fans nya, maka sakura akan tetap bersikap ramah dan welcome kepada fans nya. hingga suatu hari ia mendengar sendiri bahwa sasuke dan karin pernah saling mencintai – begitulah pendapat sakura.

_Haruno sakura kini tengah berada di kamar kakaknya Haruno Karin. Ia sedang membersihkan kamar kakaknya yang terlihat kotor. Ketika sedang membersihkan meja belajar ia menemukan sebuah buku diary milik kakaknya. Dengan iseng ia membacanya meskipun tidak dari awal_

_05 januari 20xx_

_Ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk kuliah dan aku melihat seorang malaikat yang sangat tampan. Dia berambut dark blue dengan gaya rambut mencuat ke belakang mirip unggas bernama ayam. Fufufu... ahh siapa nama laki-laki itu aku penasaran_

_07 januari 20xx_

_Uchiha sasuke. Yeay aku dapat namanya dan ternyata dia satu kelas denganku! Ahh senangnya diriku. Ku dengar ia akan ikut organisasi senat ya? Ah aku harus ikut siapa tau bisa dekat dengan nya_

_09 januari 20xx_

_Aku senang,, hari ini aku bisa mengobrol dengan sasuke-kun meskipun dia hanya menanggapi dengan singkat. Dan kedua, adik manisku sakura akan tiba di tokyo 2 minggu lagi. Ah aku akan mengenalkan ia pada sasuke-kun. Hei sakura~ jangan sampai kau jatuh hati padanya yaa.. :D_

_Sakura masih membaca diary itu sambil sesekali tertawa kecil. Terkadang ia akan merasa sakit ketika karin membicarakan tentang sasuke yang notabene nya adalah kekasih sakura._

_13 januari 20xx_

_Hari ini suigetsu menembakku. Aish kenapa harus dia? Kenapa bukan sasuke-kun saja? Ah sasuke~ kapan kau akan menembakku? Bukankah kita sudah sangat dekat? Kau bahkan begitu perhatian padaku sampai pernah menciumku dengan lembut._

_DEG_

_Karin-nee dengan sasuke senpai? – fikir sakura kalut_

_24 januari 20xx_

_Hari ini adikku tiba di rumah.. betapa senangnya aku menyambut kedatangan sakura. Ah.. aku benar-benar merindukan adik manisku itu yang sudah 3 tahun di London yang entah untuk apa disana. Malam nanti aku akan mengenalkan nya pada sasuke-kun dan teman-temanku_

_27 januari 20xx_

_Entah aku harus senang atau apa hari ini. Aku menyesal mengenalkan sakura dengan sasuke karena sekarang mereka tampak sangat dekat. Arghhh! Sakura.. jangan kau ambil cahaya hidup nee-san ne saku_

_1 februari 20xx_

_Aku benci! Sangat membenci sakura. Dia entah kenapa mudah sekali menjerat sasuke?! Aku begitu hancur ketika mendengar ia berpacaran dengan pangeranku. Aku membencimu sakura tapi aku juga menyayangimu imouto. _

_Sakura menutup buku diary itu dengan kasar dan segera berlari masuk ke kamarnya tak peduli tatapan seluruh maid yang ditujukan padanya._

_BRAK_

' _hiks.. nee-san maafkan saku.. saku tidak tau bahwa nee-san mencintainya. Pantas saja nee-san sekarang berubah padaku. Nee-san tidak pernah menghiraukanku lagi. Nee-san lebih dingin padaku. Hiks.. maafkan aku karin-nee. Sasuke-kun.. apa yang harus ku lakukan? ' batin sakura miris_

Sejak sakura tau isi hati karin, ia sedikit jaga jarak dengan sasuke. Bahkan ia dengan sengaja mendekatkan sasuke dengan karin dan tentu saja di sambut baik oleh karin. Terkadang sakura akan membatalkan janji atau mengganti kencan mereka dengan kencan sasuke dan karin. Sasuke menjadi emosi dengan sakura. Setiap ia minta kejelasan sakura hanya menjawab bahwa bahwa ia tidak apa-apa

_BUGH_

_Sakura mengaduh pelan setelah dirinya di himpit ke tembok. Sasuke memaksa sakura ikut ke apartemen nya dan mengurung nya di kamar. Ia jengah, sangat jengah dengan tingkah sakura sekarang._

" _kau kenapa sakura? Kenapa menghindariku dan malah mendekatkanku dengan karin? " tanya sasuke pelan_

"_..."_

" _sakura.. jawab aku ! " sasuke masih sabar_

"_..."_

_10 menit berlalu.._

" _ck! Kau! Kau kenapa sakura? " bentak sasuke penuh emosi_

"_... aku.. aku tidak ingin bersamamu lagi " ucap sakura pelan_

" _apa?! "_

_Sakura mendongak menampilkan wajah datarnya " aku bosan denganmu. Sana pacaran dengan karin-nee saja lagipula dia kan mencintaimu "_

" _astaga sakura jaga bicaramu ! kau ini kenapa? jangan bawa nama karin disini haruno " ketus sasuke kesal_

" _cih! Sudah ku bilang aku bosan apa kau tuli? " bentak sakura. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong sasuke dan berlari keluar dari apartemen sasuke._

_DEG_

' _tidak. Tidak mungkin! Sakura.. ' sasuke terduduk jatuh di lantai yang dingin. Ia ingin menahan gadis'nya' tapi seperti ada yang menahan pergerakan nya. dan sejak itu.. sasuke menjauh darinya dan karin kembali mendekati sasuke_

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut pink berjalan anggun di lorong rumah sakit. Sebulan setelah perpisahan menyakitkan nya dengan sasuke membuat kesehatannya terganggu. Hari itu hari dimana ia kabur dari apartemen sasuke dna pergi meninggalkannya. Sakit.. hatinya sakit melepas sasuke. Sakura tentu berbohong mengenai perasaannya tapi ia tidak bisa diam sementara ia tau karin mencintai sasuke.

TOK

TOK

TOK

" masuk " jawab seorang wanita dari dalam

" tsunade-sama, bagaimana hasil tes nya? " sakura menduduki kursi di hadapan tsunade, dokter yang 2 minggu ini merawat sakura

" hahh.. positiv sakura. Kau positiv terkena penyakit liver dan pembengkakan otak. Sakura.. kau harus operasi " tsunade menatap sakura. Gadis yang identik dengan musim semi itu menggeleng pelan

" rahasiakan ini dari siapapun. Permisi tsunade-sama " dan tsunade hanya menghela napas lelah. Setelah sakura keluar dari ruangan tsunade, seorang gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata senada dengan rambut menyeringai di balik tembok tempat ia bersembunyi

' _gomen saku.. tapi aku harus melakukan ini '_ karin – gadis berambut merah itu pun masuk ke ruangan tsunade. Setelah agak lama untuk mengatur rencana nya ia pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

Sasuke kini tengah berada di ruang tamu dengan karin yang terus menempel padanya. Dari arah pintu ia dapat melihat sakura yang baru pulang. Dari balik kacamatanya ia tersenyum remeh ke arah sakura.

" darimana saja kau sakura " tanya sasuke, tampak nya ia masih ada rasa dengan mantan kekasih pink nya itu

" bukan urusanmu uchiha " tatapan sinis dihadiahi sakura untuk sasuke

" kau ! – "

" argh! S-sakiiittt s-sasuke-kun " teriakan karin membatalkan aksi sasuke untuk mengejar sakura.

" karin.. " sasuke bingung ingin melakukan apa. Orang tua sakura menghampiri karin

" k-kamar.. b-bawa a-aku ke s-s-sana " karin pun pingsan di sofa

.

Sasuke masuk ke kamar karin, disana ada sakura yang menunggu kakaknya sadar. Perkataan tsunade tadi mengguncang seluruh penghuni rumah sakura. Karin di vonis sakit kanker otak stadium akhir dan hidupnya tak lama lagi. Sasuke yang tadi ingin meninggalkan karin pun merasa iba

" eungh.. sasuke " mendengar namanya di panggil membuat sasuke mendekat dan memegang tangan nya. sakura yang tak jauh darisana memalingkan wajahnya

" a-aku.. m-mencintaimu sasuke.. " sakura menunduk menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis. Diam-diam karin melirik sakura dan tersenyum sinis. Sasuke mencium karin sebagai jawaban. Sasuke tau hatinya berdenyut sakit, tapi ia harus melupakan sakura dan beralih menjaga karin

" hn " jawab sasuke setelah melepas ciuman nya

Tanpa di duga, sakura yang melihat adegan itu langsung berlari dan membanting pintu. Sasuke mencelos dan mencoba mengabaikan nya. fokusnya kali ini adalah karin yang tengah sakit.

.

.

Tiga bulan berlalu..

Sakura kini sedang di rawat di sebuah rumah sakit. Kondisinya memburuk tanpa ada yang tau keadaan nya. selama 3 minggu ini sakura di rawat dan keluarganya hanya tau bahwa sakura berlibur di suatu pulau untuk menenangkan diri yang lelah akan tugas kampus. dan karin yang semakin gemar menjalankan peran nya menjadi anak yang terkena penyakit parah cukup tenang karena sakura tak ada di sekitarnya. Tsunade yang diam-diam merawat sakura sebenarnya merasa bersalah namun ia tidak bisa membuka aib karin setidaknya bukan saat yang tepat – fikir tsunade.

Suatu hari.. kedok karin terbongkar oleh sasuke yang tak sengaja mendengar percakapan karin dengan seseorang. Hingga sasuke murka dan membanting pintu kamar karin

_BRAK_

" _ah.. s-s-sasuke-kun.. k-kenapa meng – "_

" _kau berbohong karin ! " bentak sasuke sambil mendorong tubuh karin ke ranjang. Sasuke menindihnya dan menatap tajam karin_

" _a-a-a-apa maksudmu? K-kau b-bisa l-lebih lembut sedikit kan? A-aku ini p-pasien sasuke " ucap karin terbata_

" _kau sehat ! dan kau membohongi keluargamu karin ! " cecar sasuke marah_

" _a-aku mencintaimu sasuke.. a-aku tidak bohong "_

" _cih! Kau pikir aku akan percaya denganmu? Asal kau tau aku tak pernah mencintaimu. Tidak semenjak sakura hadir di hadapanku malam itu "_

" _tsk! Sakura, sakura, sakura. Hanya sakura yang kau fikirkan! Apa bagusnya anak itu sasuke? Dia yang merebutmu dia lah jalang nya dia – " _

_PLAK_

" _kau yang jalang karin! Aku hanya mencintainya " karin terdiam. Tamparan sasuke memang menyakitkan. Tapi hatinya lebih sakit. Ia tak tau harus apa lagi_

_Di sisi lain..._

_Sakura telah selesai menulis surat. Kondisi nya memburuk dan ia sadar hidupnya benar-benar akan segera berakhir._

" _tsunade-sama.. aku titip dua surat ini padamu. Yang merah untuk karin-nee dang yang biru untuk sasuke-kun. " tsunade menerima surat sakura dengan tangan gemetar_

_Sakura menatap langit-langit ruangan nya " sasuke-kun~ aku mencintai – "_

" _AARGHHH! " kepalanya kembali berdenyut. Ia berteriak sekuat tenaga membuat beberapa suster masuk. Dengan cepat tsunade memberikan pertolongan pertamanya. Ia membius sakura agar tenang dan segera memasangkan alat-alat medis penunjang kehidupannya_

' _aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Mereka harus tau '_

_Di kediaman haruno sebuah telepon berdering.._

" _moshi-moshi kediaman haruno disini "_

"_..."_

" _a-apa? Kau bercanda? "_

"_..." _

" _hiks.. sakura.. baiklah kami akan kesana. " _

_KLIK_

_Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamar karin pun mendekat setelah nama sakura di sebut._

" _ada apa baa-san/ada apa istriku? " tanya sasuke dan ayah sakura_

" _sakura, dia... "_

Sesak dan menyesal. Dua kata menyakitkan yang kini melanda hati sasuke. Sungguh dia menyesal dari awal tak memikirkan tentang ini. Andai dia tau penyebab sakura menjauh, andai ia lebih pintar untuk tidak percaya pada karin. Sudah 2 tahun kejadian itu berlalu namun bayang-bayang sakura tak pernah hilang. Suara ombak yang bergemuruh seakan tau kesedihan nya. tatapan itu masih menerawang. Kembali ke masa saat dia pertama kali melihat tubuh lemah sakura yang sedang tertidur dengan alat-alat medis terpasang

_Derap langkah kaki terdengar keras, mebuki, kizashi dan sasuke tampak berlari menuju sebuah ruangan dokter._

_BRAK_

" _tsunade-sama,, jelaskan semuanya. Bukan nya karin yang sakit? Kenapa – "_

" _duduklah dulu mebuki-san.. " ucap tsunade memotong pertanyaan mebuki._

" _jadi.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada anakku tsunade-sama? " tanya mebuki setelah dirinya mulai tenang_

_Tsunade menghela nafas pelan sebelum akhirnya tatapan nya menerawang pada saat ia bertemu karin_

_._

_._

" _siapa anda? " tanya tsunade yang sibuk dengan laporan nya_

" _ku dengar haruno sakura sakit parah. Aku haruno karin.. maukah kau membantuku? " ucapan tenang karin membuat tsunade mengernyit bingung_

" _apa karin-san? " karin menyeringai licik_

" _palsukan keadaan sakura dan ganti dengan namaku " ucap karin tenang seraya menaruh selembar cek sebagai bayaran_

" _apa!? Kau gila?! " tsunade menggebrak meja_

" _ini kemauan sakura sendiri. Karena dia ingin memutuskan kekasihnya. Kau tidak punya pilihan tsunade-san. Kau harus profesional " dengan sedikit paksaan akhirnya tsunade mengangguk pasrah_

_._

_._

" _APA?! " sontak tiga orang di dalam ruangan itu melotot parah_

" _maafkan aku, aku siap kalian seret ke ranah hukum setelah sakura selesai ku tangani " tsunade menunduk sesal_

" _brengsek! Dimana sakura? " maki sasuke marah_

" _sasuke tenanglah.. tsunade-sama kami mengerti ini salah karin sekarang tunjukan dimana ruangan sakura " dengan gontai mereka berempat pun berlalu ke ruangan sakura._

_Ruangan putih itu beraroma khas obat. Disana, terlah berbaring dengan lemah sakura yang menatap tiga orang tersayangnya._

" _kaa-san – "_

" _sstt.. sakura-chan. Hiks.. kau pasti sembuh sayang " mebuki memeluk sakura_

" _kaa-san.. berjanjilah untuk tetap menyayangi karin-nee " ucap sakura lemah_

" _i-iya sakura-chan.. " kizashi maju dan mengecup sayang kening putri bungsu nya. air mata tertahan di pelupuk mata nya. ia harus kuat – pikir kizashi_

" _sakura.. " gadis pink yang kini pucat tersebut tersenyum lembut. Ia bahagia bisa melihat sasuke lagi meskipun dengan keadaan nya yang menyedihkan ini_

" _sasuke-kun~ aku mencintaimu.. izinkan aku beristirahat ya.. " sungguh sasuke juga mencintai sakura_

" _sakura.. kau akan sembuh dan akan kembali padaku. Aku mencintaimu sakura " ucap sasuke dengan nada yang bergetar_

" _kaa-san, tou-san.. aku lelah.. " ya.. sakura lelah dengan penyakit yang menggrogoti otaknya. Di lihatnya kedua orang tua sakura mengangguk_

" _sasuke – "_

_CUP_

_Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya dengan pelan. Bibir pucat gadis yang sangat ia cintai sampai sekarang. Orang tua nya hanya bisa berpelukan dan mebuki yang menangis di dada kizashi. Sakura mengalingkan tangan nya di leher sasuke, laki-laki yang begitu ia cintai itu masih sibuk mengecup lembut bibir sakura._

' _arigatou sasuke-kun.. aishiteru yo '_

_Dan kini.. mereka tau bahwa sakura telah pergi. Pergi dalam ciuman hangat sasuke. Pergi meninggalkan kesedihan yang mendalam serta pergi membawa kabur cinta sasuke._

.

.

Sasuke sadar,, ia telah kehilangan cahayanya tepat setelah sakura kabur dari apartemennya. Kegelapan semakin menyergap ketika ia melihat tubuh sakura yang sudah tak bernyawa di hadapan nya. pergi dalam sebuah ciuman penuh cinta.

Helaan nafas kembali terdengar, seminggu setelah sakura meninggal tsunade mengunjungi keluarga Haruno berniat memberi surat kepada sasuke dan karin yang memang ada disana. Sebuah surat yang menyadarkan karin dan sasuke bahwa sakura begitu menyayangi mereka. Karin menyesal.. amat menyesal telah membuat adik nya menderita dan kni semua orang kecewa padanya.

_To : karin-nee_

_Karin-nee.. maaf saku mengambil sasuke. Maaf saku membuat karin-nee tertekan dengan hubungan aku dan sasuke. Aku sungguh minta maaf nee-san. Maaf telah membaca isi diary mu dan dari sanalah aku tau bahwa karin-nee begitu mencintai sasuke-kun sampai nee-san membenciku. Aku pantas mendapatkan itu.._

_Karin-nee, sehari setelah aku membaca diary mu, aku langsung membuat jarak dengan nya. aku selalu mendekatkan kalian meskipun aku sendiri sangat sakit. Karin-nee.. aku amat menyayangimu maka dari itu aku mau melepas sasuke asal dia bersama mu. Kurasa usahaku berhasil ya._

_Ne karin-nee.. apa kau senang? Ku harap kau bahagia. Maaf untuk semuanya. Aku menyayangimu nee-san. Amat sangat menyayangimu._

_To : Sasuke-kun_

_Sasuke-kun.. aku sangat mencintaimu. Dari awal aku mengenalmu yang saat itu menolongku dari pelukan ganas ino sampai akhir hidupku. Sasuke-kun.. aku tau cepat atau lambat kau akan tau kebenaran nya. ku mohon jangan membenci karin-nee ya dia sangat mencintaimu begitupula aku._

_Sasuke-kun.. kau itu cahaya ku dan aku sangat bahagia bisa bersama mu. Semua yang kau tunjukkan selalu membuatku berdebar. Sentuhanmu, perhatianmu, sikap overprotectivemu, sampai ciuman hangat mu yang sangat ku suka. Ahh.. di surga nanti aku pasti akan merindukan mu dan semua perlakuan mu_

_Sasuke-kun.. suatu saat nanti aku akan datang meminta sesuatu darimu sebelum aku benar-benar pergi. Tunggulah aku di atas karang pantai tempat kita bertemu. Aishiteru sasuke-kun.._

Sasuke membuka matanya, ia masih berdiri di atas karang. Memperhatikan pantai yang kini telah sepi. Ia takkan takut di usir karena ini adalah pantai milik keluarganya.

' _sakura.. kapan kau akan menemuiku disini? Sudah 2 tahun berlalu dan aku masih menunggumu '_ sasuke memanggil dalam hati.

Pemuda onyx tersebut kembali memejamkan mata, dari kejauhan pantai sesosok gadis berambut pink berjalan menghampirinya dengan helaian bunga sakura yang mengelilingi tubuh nya.

Deru nafas dan aroma cherry tercium di hidung sasuke. Ia mulai berfantasy bahwa sakura kini di hadapan nya – fikir nya konyol. Tepat. Sebuah lengan melingkar manis di leher sasuke dan ia dapat merasakan bibir lembut itu menyetuh bibirnya. Sasuke membuka mata dan terkejut melihat sakura yang tengah menciumnya dengan mata terpejam dan seulas senyum. Sasuke mendekap pinggang sosok di hadapan nya dan memulai ciuman penuh kerinduan

PLOK

" sasuke-kun~ aku sudah menagih apa yang ku mau. Berbahagialah dan hidup dengan baik. Maafkan aku karena belum bisa menjadi wanita impianmu. Sayonara sasuke-kun~ aishiteru.. "

" hn, aku mencintaimu sakura " di peluknya tubuh sakura, tak lama kemudian tubuh sakura berlahan menguar menjadi helaian bunga sakura yang sangat indah. Terbang menuju langit meninggalkan satu helai sakura di genggaman sasuke. Pria itu tersenyum dan mendekap bunga tersebut.

' _aishiteru sakura '_

.

.

.

Ada pertemuan maka ada perpisahan.. rasa sakit yang di rasa mungkin akan selalu berbekas di hati mereka yang di tinggalkan tapi kenangan bersama mereka yang di sayangi juga akan membekas, memberi kehangatan sekaligus denyutan di hati, dan terkadang akan menumbuhkan lengkungan tipis di bibir ketika mengingat nya.

Kematian memang akan hadir di setiap mahluk yang hidup, tugas kita adalah membuat hidup kita lebih berwarna dan berharga sebelum kematian menjemput. Tak ada yang perlu di sesali karena cepat atau lambat semua akan terjadi.

Uchiha sasuke tersenyum tipis sekali lagi mengingatnya. Sudah dua tahun berlalu dan kesakitan di hati masih ada tapi dia takkan menyesali semuanya karena ia hanya akan bersyukur sempat memilikimu.

Drrtt... Drrtt..

" moshi-moshi itachi "

"_..."_

" n-nani? Kau serius? "

"..."

" aku akan kerumah sekarang "

KLIK

Entah apa yang di bicarakan itachi barusan tapi sasuke mendadak berwajah cerah dan segera pulang untuk melihat _'sesuatu'_ yang mengejutkan nya

.

.

.

Mobil sasuke telah terparkir manis di depan mansion mewahnya, tanpa membuang waktu ia segera mnerobos masuk ke dalam tanpa menghiraukan sapaan maid nya.

BRAK

" O-oy _teme_ calm down kawan/oh hai sasu-chan " sapa itachi dan naruto bersamaan

Sasuke masih memandangi bayi yang ada di ranjang itachi, pupil onyx nya membesar dan mulai tergenang oleh air mata nya. sasuke mendekat dengan perlahan dan duduk di pinggir ranjang dekat bayi yang kini ia pandangi

Hana istri itachi baru saja melahirkan buah hati mereka yang berjenis perempuan seminggu yang lalu tapi bukan ini yang membuat mereka tercengang tapi sosok bayi yang kini di hadapan nya mengingatkan sasuke padanya. Rambut merah muda nya yang belum bisa di bilang lebat, kulit putih porselen, dan emerald nya yang menatap sasuke dengan lembut. Sasuke mengecup penuh sayang kening bayi di hadapan nya menimbulkan tatapan haru bagi siapapun yang melihat sosok sasuke kini

' _selamat datang kembali sakura '_ batin sasuke

" psstt itachi-nii ternyata _teme _bisa lembut juga " bisik naruto yang masih terngaga

" anakku mengingatkan nya tentang sakura. Kau juga merasakan nya kan naruto? " jelas itachi sambil tersenyum simpul

" iya itachi-nii. Sosok sakura yang dulu apa mungkin bereinkarnasi menjadi anak mu? "

" mungkin saja naruto " jawab itachi dengan tatapan menerawang

.

.

Sasuke kini tau bahwa Tuhan menyayanginya. Di balik kematian gadis yang di cintainya, lahir sosok adik yang menyerupai sakura. Sasuke berjanji akan menjaga sakura kecil nya yang kini menjadi anak dari aniki nya.

' _sakura... aishiteru ' _

**FIN**

Ini fict kedua Ciel setelah **The Motel**. Entah kenapa aku pingin bikin ff Oneshoot jadilah ide abal yang muncul begini. Ciel udah berusaha bikin ini sesedih mungkin meskipun ciel tau hasilnya ga bakal sesuai harapan. Tapi mohon riview nya dong minna.. ciel butuh pendapat dari kalian buat masukan di fict ciel selanjutnya. Mind to RnR?

Uchiha Ouka


End file.
